Talk:Ren Höek
for those who are confused as to what "Adult Party" is/was - it is what happened when the original creator of Ren & Stimpy was given pretty much total freedom over his work, no longer tied to Nickelodeon: as a result it became "adult-only" and a LOT darker / violent.. it was not as well recieved as the original but has its fans, in Adult Party Ren is much more open as an antagonist to the point of almost becoming a complete monster (for those doubtful please consider watching "Ren Needs Help" (only if you are prepared for what can easily be considered offensive adult humor) ). Even in the more "mainstream" series Ren has been downright monstrous on multiple occassons - but that's another story in itself 21:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) technically Ren is the protagonist and Stimpy is the antagonist in the original show, not that I can really argue that Ren wasn't exceptionally crazy - the whole show was pretty dark, truth be told Colddusk 23:55, September 5, 2011 (UTC) well technically that's true but Ren is the more violent of the pair, Stimpy is sweet-natured and more of a simpleton than the usually psychotic Ren - which is why I added Ren to this wiki 19:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Complete Monster? ..Ren? are we serious? I understand the utterly detestable "adult-only" Ren from Adult Party but that show only lasted for about 2 episodes (and for good reason).. in the regular series he wasn't really monstrous so much as totally insane.. Little-Red 21:30, September 11, 2011 (UTC) problem with Ren is that series exists, thus that much more extreme version of Ren must still be counted (even if many dislike it) - unless we wish to make an article on the two different Rens. Queen Misery 21:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I disagree somewhat with you saying he wasn't monstrous in the main series - Ren's whole gimmick was that he was an abusive, foul and violent individual: he is technically the protagonist (and Stimpy is the antagonist) but personality wise I still believe even mainstream Ren can sometimes be considered a monster 17:52, September 15, 2011 (UTC) mainstream Ren from the series most people remember is not a Complete Monster - however the "adult only" version arguably is.. this debate could go on for a long time but you guys have pretty much said what needs to be said Inferno Pendragon 00:31, December 14, 2011 (UTC) To (Hopefully) End This Argument Ren has many of the traits of a Complete Monster - however he is also a cartoon character and "played for laughs", most characters who as "played for laughs" are not Complete Monsters (see the talkpage of Complete Monsters for information) Inferno Pendragon 17:29, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Adult Party Cartoon I think we should merge this page with Ren Höek (Adult Party), since Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon is canon to the original Ren and Stimpy Show RyanBurnss (talk) 18:17, April 4, 2015 (UTC)